Bring Me To Life
by Ilerya82
Summary: An unnatural winter falls on Storybrooke, of cold magic, an evil Snow Queen, True Love's Kiss and a chance at a happy ending. But what if something went wrong? What if True Love's Kiss wasn't all that was required to thaw a frozen heart? Starting near the beginning of Season 4 speculation and Spoilers for my own version of 'an act of true love' and all that that entails.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. No profit is made by this, the only thing it does is make me smile because this is a story I would like to see told. OUaT and all its characters are merely borrowed. I promise to put them back in their boxes when I'm done with them.

**A/N: : This snowball of an idea came from a lovely nonnie who dropped by my ask on tumblr. It was going to be a short one shot, but then, it became so much more and I realized I had my own version of Season 4 (based entirely on speculation from spoilers) that I wanted to tell. Sometimes my own headcanons about things run amok and frankly this is one of those times! This is going to be numerous parts, the action really starts in the next one, but this is the very beginning and that's always a very good place to start. ;)**

* * *

**Home** - _noun_:

1. the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household.

2. a place where something flourishes, is most typically found, or from which it originates.

_3. where the heart is..._

There was a storm brewing. Frigid temperatures, icy patches, frost on the windows… It was only a matter of time before it started snowing. Snowing! On the first day of spring!

Emma leaned her forehead against the window, the view from her parents loft to the street below providing a scene of wintry confusion as the first flakes started to fall. She let the frosty window cool the raging headache that clouded her mind. Ever since their sojourn to the past, things had not been rosy or comfortable for the Saviour. Marian, they had brought back MAID-FREAKING-MARIAN – and now, she was beginning to wonder what else could have followed them through that portal back to Storybrooke.

This winter was not natural – and Regina, though angry and bitter at the return of her lover's long dead wife, was known for fire, not ice. Regina wasn't to blame, and she was fairly certain it wasn't Elsa's work either. She might be known for her more wintry magic, but it was tied to her emotions and those seemed to be mostly in check nowadays.

This wasn't a natural winter at all, not at the beginning of springtime! Heaving a sigh, she closed her eyes and felt what she was thinking. _This is magic, plain and simple. _

"Mom! Mom, c'mere! I think I found it!"

She hadn't heard happiness like that in his voice since the moment she's returned from the Enchanted Forest of the past and declared that Storybrooke was their home and that they wouldn't be leaving. The sound of a marker circling on newsprint and the excited tapping of feet filled the kitchen.

Henry's enthusiasm at finding them a new home was to be commended. If she were honest with herself, he'd been trying to find them a place to live the second his memories had been restored. She wasn't running, this was home because her parents were here, Henry's family – **_HER _**family – that and Storybrooke was finally that place. The one that, if she left, she would just _miss_ it.

She pushed away from the window and headed to where he sat in the kitchen with a smile.

"Whatcha got, kid?"

This magical winter could wait just a few more minutes…

* * *

"I swear, it will be the one! I know it, Mom!" Henry bubbled with enthusiasm as she pulled her trusty bug up to the curb in front of Granny's. It was contagious, and who knows, maybe he was right. Maybe this place would be _the one_ that they'd been searching for. She reached over and ruffled his hair before he could get out.

"Kid, we're gonna find it eventually, don't worry."

She should take her own advice. The loft was getting too small to hold them all. Baby Neal, her parents, and now that she and Henry had decided to stay, they had camped out in the apartment too. What had originally been a couple of days had quickly turned into a couple of weeks. While she knew that Mary Margaret and David would never turn her out - _she was their daughter for heaven's sake _– she felt the urge to give them the space that she was sure they were craving with Neal. Besides, she wasn't exactly comfortable being there with the baby and all that he represented for her.

She'd been beginning to think that she would never find a place to live in this town. Every rental that they had looked at so far hadn't fit the bill. All of them lacking the right feeling for numerous reasons.

The first place was too small, only a single bedroom and a galley style kitchen that you couldn't turn around in without your hips grazing both counters. It just wouldn't do at all. The second had a, well for lack of a better word, a _smell_ to it. It's not that it wasn't the right price, the right size or the right location; it just didn't smell quite right. Even Henry had noticed something was just a little _off_ with it. The next two had been out of their price range, considering Emma still wasn't really back in the employ of the Sherriff's department she couldn't really bank on the needs of a bail bonds person in Storybrooke. Robin and his "Merry Men" were the closest things to criminals that this town had to offer and she didn't really see them being able to skip bail.

Then there was the one that Henry had found the classified ad for. A charming little place by the water, with a view and Jacuzzi tub, and one that was snapped up before they'd even had a chance to see it. It might have been the one, the one lost because at the time she hadn't been sure of her need to stay. No, she'd been sure; she just hadn't wanted to admit it.

Damn walls! Once they had started coming down, there was no way to truly stop them – but she wasn't entirely sad about it. She'd found something good from it, a family, a home, and maybe something more, although that was something she truly wasn't ready to admit.

Scrambling up the steps to the dinner, Henry paused before pushing in to flash her a smile a mile wide. He was so sure that this would be the place. This would finally be the one that they could call home in Storybrooke. His enthusiasm was contagious, because she was anxious to have her own space again too. She knew that Henry loved his grandparents, but shuttling between the loft and Regina's must have been wearing on him as much as the lost feeling was weighing on her. It would be nice to have some roots again. New York may not have been real, but at least it was stable with a roof over their heads.

Emma followed him into the diner, laughter dancing on her lips. She'd never imagined the joy that having Henry could bring her. Two sets of memories colliding within her, one of raising her son and the other of giving him up for adoption. Some memories weren't real, but their time in Storybrooke… That had been real and it had been wonderful, in a terrifying life-altering sort of way. There were still moments when she wondered if she really could be a good mother to him. Pulling hear beanie off, she pushed the door closed with her hip as she watched Henry slide in to his choice of booth.

How had she known he would choose the one with the pirate?

And she was smiling again. Stupid, arrogant, smug pirate who was responsible for the collapse of her very protective walls… When he glanced up at her and their eyes met, she froze in her steps. He took her breath away, but she would never tell him. Smile faltering a little before it grew to light up her face. She still didn't know what _this _was. Emma willed herself forwards to the table, nodding and smiling at some of the locals who caught her eye on the way by.

"Mom, I was just telling Killian about our plans this afternoon, and I kept thinking that he should come along with us…"

"Oh really?" she shot back, a little more sarcastically than she had planned, her eyes narrowing in mock suspicion. Because why shouldn't they go apartment hunting with her new, sort-of-boyfriend? It was way too soon in their relationship to even be thinking about real estate, although she wasn't exactly sure what kind of relationship this was. It was certainly the kind where he was taking up residence in her heart and threatening her emotional sanity on a daily basis… Because if he left, just like all the rest…

"Yes, really!" Henry chuckled as he slid from the booth and motioned towards the door. "I'm just going to go, uhhh, say hi to Elsa… I'll be right back."

Emma rolled her eyes and slid into the seat across from Killian. Her son had developed a crush on the newest magical resident of Storybrooke, and, well, she couldn't really blame him. Elsa was beautiful and not terribly unlike her movie counterpart. _Why do they all have to be real?_

He was doing it again… Looking at her like she hung the moon. Regina was right. There were definitely yearning looks that passed between them. Yearning, hopeful… Hungry.

"The lad seems quite taken with the idea that I should accompany you on this adventure as well, Swan," the teasing, confident lilt betrayed by the nervous scratching behind his ear. Emma had come to learn his tells, when that bravado was nothing more than for show and when it was honest confidence. It hurt a little to know that he was still unsure of his place in her world. Even if she wasn't always so sure of what that place was herself!

"Killian," she rolled her eyes and plucked a fry from his plate, "You are more than welcome to join us. I think Henry hopes that you can convince me to finally settle on a place." She frowned a little at the thought.

_Why should I settle for anything?_

"I'm sure Henry wants nothing more than to see you happy, love."

"Yeah, well, I haven't been easily impressed during this search so –"

The door to the diner pushed open with a clatter, cutting her off mid-sentence, the bell's rattling in its wake.

"EMMA!"

Leroy's shouted her name as he clambered through the door, followed swiftly by the other dwarves. Emma turned in the booth to face the entryway, the smile that had been on her face falling as she locked eyes with the ever dramatic Grumpy. Anxiety rising in her chest as he and the rest of the dwarves rushed to their table.

"Emma! There's something in the forest! We thought maybe it was her –" he motioned towards Elsa, as the blonde rose from her stool defensively. "But it seeing as she's in here this icy creation can't be one of her abominable beasts!"

"Elsa's been here for hours, Grumpy, there's no way the lass is responsible for whatever-"

"The thing is destroying the forest! It's made of ICE _Hook_, who else could've made it?" Leroy spat his disapproval at the pirate, eyebrows knitted with irritation.

"Honestly, if you'd just –"

"ENOUGH! Stop it, both of you!" Emma pushed herself up and out of the booth angrily.

There was no love lost between the dwarf and the pirate. Grumpy seemed to think that Killian would never be good enough for Emma, while Killian resented the dwarf's flair for the dramatic and his knack for interrupting every intimate moment that he and Emma had attempted to share. It wasn't as if he was planning it, he just happened to be the first on scene whenever there was trouble and being the good family friend that he was, he sought out the Saviour immediately. Except that trouble always seemed to occur when Killian had his arms about her waist, or his lips inches from her own...

"Now, can you please start from the beginning Grumpy, and _Hook –" _Emma turned her eyes towards Killian, taking in his pained expression, "Try not to interrupt this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Again, just playing with these lovely characters and making no profit at all. Please don't sue.

**A/N: **_Oh man, when life gets in the way it really gets in the way! I'm giving fair warning - I have a big weekend coming up so my plan of updating this weekly will be a little stretched this week. I have some small parts of the next chapter written, but my one con of the year is upon me and I am going to go fangirl over my other fandoms for the weekend. Look for an update probably closer to Wednesday or Thursday next._

_Without further ado, on with the show..._

* * *

The soft, pristine snowflakes fell from the sky lightly dusting tree limbs along the footpath through the forest. It was well worn, a side effect of the ever present band of Merry Men that flocked to the safe haven of the woods rather than shelter themselves in the inn or other available dwellings in town. Besides, they were used to living in an ever changing environment and the forest along the edge of Storybrooke was far less dangerous than the woods they'd traversed in the Enchanted Forest. No Black Knights, no Evil Queens, no ravenous wild animals, no magical monsters. But not today, all of that changed.

_"__It's at the edge of town – deep in the forest, past Robin and the Merry Men's camp. Lemme tell you, sister, it's nothing natural this ice beast. It's made of ICE."_

Grumpy's pronunciation of the word ice wasn't lost on her. It was like a grumbling growl. Emma let the words flow through her mind as she and Elsa trudged along the pathway. Well, Emma trudged. Elsa was graceful, as always, truly suiting her Queenly status and her Disney counterpart.

Since finding her, and her rather interesting abominable snowman guardian whose magical appearance was neither here nor there, Emma had really connected with the Snowy Queen. They had spent many hours together searching the town and the forest surrounding for the family that Elsa had been stolen from. What they had found was a trail that collapsed with Rumpelstiltskin.

Elsa had been entrapped in the urn for Rumpelstiltskin, but he hadn't been the one to do it. Gold had made that very clear when he had finally graced them with his presence after numerous attempts to locate him. Crisis or not, the Dark One was on his honeymoon and she had felt bad for interrupting that, but this was a mystery that begged to be solved. Just how had she come to be in that urn anyways? Emma knew exactly why Gold had wanted the Snowy Queen, she was powerful and climate control would always be a powerful thing, but she couldn't figure out why he had trapped her in the end when her powers were under control being with her family in Arendelle.

_"__Elemental magic, Miss Swan, is an incredibly powerful thing," _

That it was, if the weather in Storybrooke were to be believed. Many of the townsfolk were distrustful of Elsa and her powers. They hadn't spent any real time with her though, certainly not the same amount of time that Emma and her family had. They'd first met on a similar walk, though Elsa had been the one that she and Killian had been chasing.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is that?"

Something very large, and definitely made of snow, with bulking shoulders was charging towards them. It was muscular, if snowmen could be muscular, but something about it was all too familiar.

"How the hell is there a giant snowman running around when there isn't even snow on the ground?" Emma stifled a sigh, knowing that this was Storybrooke. Anything goes…

"I have no idea Swan, but I do know that this thing," Killian said brandishing his sword from seemingly out of nowhere, "Is not natural rather like the cold and frost that has descended on the town overnight."

"Ten hours! That's all I get?"

Emma cursed the heavens as she readied herself for the onslaught of its attack. As the abominable snow creature came closer, she was struck with a feeling of familiarity. A soft cloud hovered above its head, creating a small wintry storm. Perfect little snowflakes falling just above the head of the charging behemoth as the pieces began to click together in her mind.

_Of course!_

"Killian, drop your sword!" she cried, raising both her arms in front of herself and closing her eyes.

"What the devil –"

"Just _do_ it, pirate!"

Emma focused her magic and pushed a protection spell out before them. It was only moments before the overgrown snow warrior collided with shimmering wall of her light magic. Emma popped one eye open to appraise her handiwork.

"Bloody brilliant, Swan! You're an absolute marvel!"

Preening a little from his praise, Emma shot him a smile over her shoulder. It certainly was a boost to her confidence, and he always seemed to know just when she needed it. Although, she couldn't help but feel like she always needed it, he was always there to offer it. Whenever she began losing faith in her abilities, he was always there with his unfailing encouragement and support. She glanced back at the confused snow monster, who was grumbling slightly, a crown of crystallized snowflakes adorning its head – no _his_ head. He was exactly who Emma thought he was.

_Why do they ALL have to be real? _

"ELSA?"

The name of Disney's latest animated princess left her lips as more of a question than the surety she felt it to be. _Frozen_ was the latest craze and this frosty behemoth looked suspiciously like the Snow Queen of Arendelle's tiara loving guardian. She had to be right.

Henry had made her watch the damned thing the moment it came out in theatres. Even without their memories, her son had always been drawn to fairy tales. Fairy tales, happy endings, musical Disney magic… No wonder he was the truest believer.

If she was anything like her movie counterpart, she wasn't aiming to harm them – only to find a way to protect people from her powers. Elsa wouldn't be a malevolent evil coming to destroy them, she was sure of it. The only person who wasn't really all that like their Disney counterpart in Storybrooke was the pirate-turned-hero behind her.

"Do you know who's behind this, love?" Killian inquired as his hand came to rest on her arm. They'd barely been back from the past long enough to start dealing with whatever this thing was between them, the last thing they needed was another crisis.

_Ten hours! I was only allowed ten hours of peace!_

"Not personally, no," she said softly, colour rising to her cheeks. "I – You remember when I told you about this realms' version of yourself… The bad perm and waxed moustache?"

Eyebrow rising in that enchantingly suggestive way of his, Killian's lips curved in to a smile at the memory. Neverland, though not the best of places with the childlike demon Pan and the fact that her son had been held captive – nor the return of Neal and all the pain of their sordid past – had been the place that she'd first given in to her attraction for him. It had been the place where he had been brave enough to give his own attraction, and his own feelings, a voice. Emma shook her head knowing that his train of thought had derailed as thoroughly as her own thinking of their heated kiss amongst the trees.

"Later," she said softly, trying ever so hard not to stare at the way his mouth curved with that smug little smirk of satisfaction. "What I mean is, there was this movie… During the last year in New York, and the lead character… She – well she had a snow guardian sort of like this guy… No, _exactly _like this guy."

"And her name is Elsa?"

"Yeah, she – she's the Queen… An ice and snow magic wielding Queen of this land called Arendelle," it was here that she noticed the guardian again. He was just like his movie version, his gruff exterior hiding something deeper… A great love for the queen he protected.

"Arendelle?"

The shocked tone of his voice snapped Emma's eyes back to his immediately. There was a lot to this story, she could tell by the hurt she could see him trying so very hard to mask, the open book worked both ways. Nodding slowly, Emma continued.

"I didn't know for sure that it was real, but I figured if Oz and the Wicked Witch were real, she must be too. When I saw that guy, I just – I just knew," her voice dropped to a whisper, the surprising reality of the situation not lost on her at all.

She hadn't imagined when she had watched _Frozen_ with Henry last year that she would soon find herself face to face with the abominable snow guardian. Nor that she would be suggesting, even considering, that the Arendelle Snow Queen was a real being. She may be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming but sometimes the fairy tales being true was still beyond belief. For years they had been just "nice stories." A dream that most foster kids wished could be reality, a happy ending. A dream that she had wished for herself for a very long time.

"What of this Elsa? What do you know of her that could help us?"

"Well, her magic is controlled by emotions, a lot like all magic – but her control mechanism is love. This, this is a fear response," she smiled as she remembered the film. The love for her sister and her people saving the land from its endless winter snow. "She won't hurt us, Killian. She's afraid, and I – I want to help her. She's stuck here, just like the rest of us and so we should make her feel at home in Storybrooke too."

He was doing it again. Looking at her like she'd hung the moon and stars, like she was the only light he saw. It happened a lot while they were in the Enchanted Forest of the past, but she'd never seen his face light more than when she spoke of home. Storybrooke was her home, and she would do whatever she could to protect it. It wasn't lost on her that he had been the one to break through to her, to make her realize that she had a home and she shouldn't leave it now she had finally found it. She smiled at him and moved towards the barrier she'd created with her magic – placing herself directly before the snow guardian.

"Hey there, big guy," her voice soft and soothing as she spoke, "I was wondering, could we speak to your Queen? I'd – I'd like to help her. I know something terrible has happened to her and now, here you both are, in this strange land full of strange people, but I know she doesn't want to hurt us and I don't want to hurt her. I just want to help."

The snow guardian appeared to be considering her words when a figure appeared not too far behind him. Emma could tell, even from this distance, who it was. Elsa was just as beautiful as the animators had portrayed her. Long braid trailing over her left shoulder, so light and fair it was almost white. The icy blue dress, glittering and flowy that was cut off the shoulders. She was coming towards them cautiously, but Emma could see something a little like hope in her eyes.

_Do they have some kind of direct connection with the Enchanted Forest and the way these damned fairy tale princesses really look? They couldn't have animated her better if they'd had her model the part! _

"If you want to help me, you can help me find my family… And just how I came to be imprisoned in the first place." Though her voice waivered, Emma heard strength and the subtle hint of vengeance. Elsa was indeed real, and she could bet that Henry was going to be as much in love with the real Elsa as he was with her Disney counterpart.

* * *

"Emma," Elsa whispered as she stopped dead in her tracks. She gazed at the Saviour over her shoulder and motioned to the path ahead.

Emma stopped, her mouth agape at the scene that lay before them. Snow. Mountains of fresh snow all beyond a sort of line in the trees ahead, and it was falling faster and heavier than anything in the town. The pathway disappeared under the blanket of thick snow; it was still fresh and pristine. Not a single foot print marring the expanse of white. If it wasn't the first day of spring, Emma would have thought this beautiful. Well, the first day of spring and that it was being caused by some kind of magical threat.

"Still glad you decided to tag along with me instead of babysitting Henry and the other kids?" Emma whispered and elbowed her friend in the ribs, trying to make light of the situation. Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her, not unlike the way Killian would, though hers didn't have any innuendo hidden behind it and the accompanying smile.

"I love the children, but I think I'm needed near more," she snickered and elbowed her right back. The two of them were very much alike. Their friendship had struck up easily, and it was something Emma had truly missed since discovering the one woman whom she had counted as a friend was in fact her fairy tale princess mother. She missed her friend Mary Margaret, but no matter how much she did, she was much more grateful to have her mother.

"I think you might be right," Emma stooped to the ground near the unperceivable magical perimeter. She put her hand forward, palm outward and pressed it along the barrier. Magic rippled and sent icy tendrils along her arm, frost bite causing her to yank her arm back and cradle it against her chest. "Protection spell, dammit!"

She'd been hoping that there was just some kind of perimeter spell that had the snow falling in a localized area. It wasn't doing much for the temperature, that was frosty, but the snow hadn't really been accumulating in town. Then again, it was the first day of spring and the weather would normally be following a warming trend. Probably why what little snow and ice was making its way to Storybrooke wasn't really amounting to more than a dusting. This damned protection spell!

"You didn't think this was going to be easy, Saviour, now did you?" Elsa chuckled and extended a hand towards the barrier.

"NO!"

Yanking her back with her good arm, Emma was met with Elsa's puzzled smile. She knew why she was looking at her like that and she had to admit it was a little silly. Elsa's magic was elemental. Ice and snow ran through her veins. Why she ever thought that the barrier would have the same effect on the snowy queen as it did on her own skin, Emma wasn't sure, but if the protection spell had hurt her surely it could harm Elsa.

"If it hurt me, who's to say it wouldn't hurt you?"

_I can't stand to lose any more people that I care about, people that I consider friends._

"Emma, really? I'm the Snow Queen," Elsa's voice warm and reassuring, "You don't think a little ice could possibly hurt me, do you?"

It was selfish and silly, but there was something about the way the barrier had sent its frosty tendrils up her arm. She let go of Elsa's forearm only to clasp her hand tightly, feeling the deceptive warmth of her skin. She may be on the cold spectrum of the elements, but she could still be hurt by it, of that Emma was sure and she would be damned if anyone would get hurt on her watch. She was the Saviour right? That was part of her job.

"I just don't think that you should touch this – this _thing_. Something seems off about it, like it was meant for you. It shot icy tentacles up my arm as if it was trying to suck me in! Elsa, you can't compete with that, no matter how powerful you are!"

Elsa hummed a little, and nodded.

"I think we need some back up here," Emma said softly, mouthing the names of the only two people she could think of that could possibly help them.

Gold and Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Again, just playing with these lovely characters and making no profit at all. Please don't sue.

**A/N: **_Oh man, I am so SOOOOO SORRY! I have been trying to get this out of me for so long now... This chapter hurt a little because I fought and rewrote it several times. We're still on the slow beginnings pace, but next chapter you finally get to meet your villain. I like flashbacks... and twisting through time, and changing perspectives and I can't promise to be loyal to the chapter always being in one characters POV. I think coming up we'll see moments where I will bounce between Emma, Killian and The Snow Queen as I try to tell this tale. I think all sides need a little moment in the spotlight. I may even do one from Elsa's POV at some point, I think she will have something to say that's relevant here.  
_

_I've been thinking about this as the show continues on, and I'm going to bring some canon elements in to it, so if you recognize something being similar to the show, it's because I'm trying not to mess too much with their greatness. I can't promise that updates will be quick, but I can promise that I will finish this so thank you to everyone who has read, commented or favourited this little ditty. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Without further ado, on with the show..._

* * *

"Well, I guess I know where we're headed this afternoon," Emma's frustration was evident to his ears, though perhaps not anyone else's. The dwarves had come scrambling in to the diner telling tales of an ice creature, not unlike the one the abominable snow guardian that Elsa had conjured upon her arrival in Storybrooke. Translation being, it was not good. He knew what she was thinking, she needn't vocalize it – she was after all, an open book to him. _No days off for the Saviour. _

"Oh but traipsing about the forest in the snow is always so much fun, love" he cocked his eyebrow suggestively and placed his hand on her forearm. It earned him a wry smile and a roll of those emerald eyes he so adored. Honestly, he never had to wonder whether his playfulness would be rewarded – when he saw the sparkle of her eyes and the brief moment where her flustered emotions danced across her lips before she could seal them off with her walls, it was well worth it.

"Ok, Killian, you're with me. Elsa, could you stay with Henry? I know he'd enjoy your company…"

The boy's eyes lit up at the suggestion of an afternoon with the Snowy Queen. She was beautiful to be sure, but she couldn't hold a candle to Emma. Where one was snow and cold, the other was fire and warmth. Elsa did nothing to entice him, but he could understand what the young lad appreciated. She did _so_ remind him of his own princess.

"Actually, Emma I think I should go with you. If there's another ice guardian and it isn't one of mine, I'd like to see it. Besides, I might be able to stop it."

Killian's eyes flew back to the conversation. She was right. He knew she was right, she should be there to see this _thing_ whatever kind of thing it was, and that she and Emma could take care of themselves but he couldn't help the small pang of jealousy that seeped into his bones. Emma was his partner, they are a team. Quite the team. A force to be reckoned with…

"As much as it pains me to admit it, Swan, Elsa has a point," Killian offered a sad smile. He did so enjoy playing hero with the Saviour, but that could wait. This is Storybrooke after all and there is disaster and trouble around every corner, it seems. He noticed the brief flash of sadness in her eyes. It wasn't often that they were separated since their little adventure through Zelena's time portal, and he knew she quite liked having Killian on her side. "I'll stay with the lad, we'll go speak with your parents and let them know what's happening. Just, let us know if you need anything. We'll be there to help."

Henry's smile had been enough to settle the matter. There was nothing he enjoyed more than spending time with Elsa, except spending time with a semi-reformed pirate captain. He whipped out the little mechanical device, a phone he'd learned from them though he wasn't quite sure he was willing to try using one himself, and began tapping away at the screen.

"Alright, we'll be fine – but I'll let you know if we need any backup," Emma's tone may have portrayed a greater ease and familiarity with the situation than the others could pick up on, but it was not lost on him. She hugged Henry before leaving the diner, following Elsa out in to the street.

"Ok Killian, Gramps asked that we pick up lunch for them before we head over to the loft."

"I must procure one of those contraptions, if only to keep up with you lot," he muttered as Henry proceeded to place an order for his grandparents at the counter.

This realm and its "conveniences" were something he never tired of learning about, though they weren't always conducive to being operated with one hand. Especially the little devices they used to communicate with one another. While he could see the beauty in having one, how could he possibly use it? He only really had one useful hand – the false one was great but not as efficient as his hook and he'd watched how they were used. The screens were mean for touch, and how could he hold one if he had to use his real hand to make it work?

Scratching behind his ear, he ducked his head a little more than usual and moved himself over to the counter, trying to push the feelings of inadequacy from his mind. It was getting harder and harder to do lately. Would he ever be enough for her? If this was all that he ever was lucky enough to have, then he would enjoy every last second because being near Emma was all that really mattered. He loved her, would go to the ends of the world for her... Or time.

Storybrooke wasn't altogether_ new_ to him, he had been here before and like before, he really had no role other than being, well, the one to stand by the Saviour's side. What was he to do here? He was a fearsome pirate Captain without a ship and crew, without a role, without a _purpose._ David had the sheriff's department to keep him busy, and he hadn't any illusions that Emma would soon be resuming her duties in that office. Snow had baby Neal, and the challenges of being a new mother. Mr. Smee, well he'd found something to entice him here as well, although Killian wasn't quite sure what exactly that was but he always seemed to be "busy" whenever he came to call.

He just wasn't sure where he fit in, and that was troubling because he wasn't sure he ever would. It wasn't that the people were too untrusting of his changed behaviour, because his behaviour hadn't really changed – they were only just now experiencing what it was like to know Captain Hook. He had a reputation all these years for a reason. This was different. They just weren't _sure_ of him, of his intentions, and he had felt that that mainly had to do with a golden haired Saviour and the copious amounts of time that they had been spending together. He knew it was that fact on the part of Grumpy and the other dwarves – that had been made abundantly clear to him after their tumble through time.

_Despite his exhaustion from their sojourn into the Enchanted Forest of the past, it had taken hours for Killian to come down from the high that had awaited him afterwards. The excitement of the previous evening had weighed upon his heart and his attempts to sleep had been futile at best. The commotion caused by the return of the long presumed dead Maid Marian had tainted what should have been a beautiful moment into a night fraught with worry. _

_He was nursing a cup of coffee at the counter of the diner, strong and black with just the hint of grounds still swirling in its warmth. He needs that warmth, something to sooth the nagging fear that has been creeping in to his chest since the discovery of Marian's true identity. She'd kissed him. Emma had kissed him. What should be something beautiful blossoming between them had suddenly turned. He could feel her pulling away; she had started shrinking from him in the courtyard. _

"She shouldn't be alone…"

"Trust me, love, no good ever comes of pressing that woman. Leave her be for now, she'll find her way."

_He'd felt it when she'd turned from his touch in that moment. The kiss that they had shared, it was more than just a passing fancy to her as well, he was sure of that now, but there was something in this moment that was holding her back. He knew there was fear there, something more than just the guilt of bringing pain to Regina's new relationship, but he was sure that was the likely scapegoat for the time being and so he would allow her the time to be honest with herself. When she was ready, they would deal with it together, like they did most everything else. _

_He had all the time in the world, he thought as he brought the mug to his lips with a wry smile. When it came to Emma Swan, he had nothing but time and 300 years of plotting revenge on the open seas of Neverland had taught him an abundance of patience. Sometimes patience is all you have, and sometimes patience provides the best rewards. _

_"__Hey, Pirate!"_

_If it was possible for the sound of a voice to cause physical pain, Killian was sure that the voice of that meddlesome dwarf was enough to end his very life. Certainly the ache that was forming around his temples must be proof that it is possible. Rolling his eyes, Killian turned to face the offending voice that had broken in to his solitary reverie. _

_"__Grumpy," he grumbled, the gravel of his sleep deprived voice rattled out the name, "To what do I owe the – pleasure – of your-"_

_"__Listen to me, Pirate, if you know what's good for you you'll keep your distance from Emma. Don't test me, or you'll have the entire town here to take you down. You may have David fooled, but you can't pull the wool over my eyes. You're no good, and I'm damned well sure that you're bound to prove it!"_

_Potential hero or not the dwarf's bad form brought the fearsome pirate captain bubbling to the surface, a menacing snarl marring his boyish charms as he slammed his hand on the counter and rose to his feet. The coffee he had been nursing sloshed on the counter top as the bell above the doorway chimed with another customer's entry. _

_"__You don't know me, dwarf, and until you do, I suggest you keep your threats to yourself!"_

_He'd barely had a moment to let his message get across when the bell above the door jingled again and the sparkle of the sunlight reflecting off of Emma's hair and her laughter as she walked in to the diner with her family. The melodic sound filling his ears until it was all that he heard. He backed away from the dwarf, thumb sliding behind his belt buckle as he turned, grabbing the mug and finishing the coffee in a fast gulp. He slammed a doubloon on the counter in payment just as Ruby came by with the pot to refill his cup._

_"__Thank you, lass, excellent as always."_

_He left her dumbfounded at the rush to leave, that he knew. His usual routine was coffee until Emma had made her way out of the diner and about her day. He was always there, always available should she need her. That was what he did, but at this moment with Grumpy's words ringing in his ears, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was not where he should be at this moment. He moved his body from the counter, pondering for a moment where he should head off to, where was there for a somewhat reformed pirate in this town. _

_He made it through the diner and escaping the notice of the Charming's, the Saviour, or any of their friends. He made it past the front gate to the diner and slowly ambled down Main Street. His mind a swirling storm of inadequacy, Killian knew he was not in any state to be of company to any of the others right now and he knew it. Getting as far away from civilization as possible was the best thing for him –_

_"__Hook!"_

_That voice made him stop. He hadn't made it very far, and his destination was completely unknown, but that voice would make him stop no matter where he was. He pulled on a charming smile, or as charming as his mood could muster, and turned to face her. Just seeing her standing there, a smile upon her lips, the sunlight dancing in her golden curls, well it was enough to make his smile real. It reached his eyes at least, masking some of the pain and frustration that had left him without purpose. _

_"__Good morning Swan, and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company on this fine, fine day?"_

_The smirk was back again, a flirtatious glint in her eyes as she sauntered towards him. He met her halfway, his thumb tucked behind his belt buckle and a little swagger in his step. A beautiful woman smiling at him was known to make him swagger a little more, but especially when it was the fair Saviour. _

_"__Hmmm, well, fine is not the word I would use to describe this day exactly," she said, a frown creasing marring her beautiful face as she placed her hands in the back pockets of her pants. Jeans, he thought they had been called and the way that she and the Prince seemed always to be wearing them must mean that they are terribly comfortable, acceptable clothing. He'd been thinking about clothing a lot lately. _

_"__The sun is shining and the timeline was set to rights with minimal changes. How you care to describe it, love?"_

_"__Frustrating maybe? Listen, Killian, could you do me a favour?"_

He hadn't been lost in thought too long, but long enough that Henry was trying to sort out how to organize what they had procured for lunch. The She-Wolf had brought out two bags stuffed with food, along with a milkshake for the lad.

"Might I offer you a hand?"

"Absolutely! There's enough here for all of us – Grandpa didn't mention wanting anything to drink, and neither did you, so…"

Killian smiled and rolled his eyes with a laugh. Henry's sheepish smirk was so like his mother's, but in his face and his tone he could see something of his father – of the boy he had known and cherished like his own for the small time that he'd been granted with him. It still pained him to think that Bae hadn't the chance to get to know his own son and see what a bright and talented young man Henry was growing to be. He was headstrong, mischievous, and frankly would make a hell of a pirate if he wasn't so set on becoming a knight like his grandfather.

"Take your pick, Captain," he chirped

"After you, lad," Killian scooped up the larger of the two bags and gestured towards the door with his hook.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you –"

"How I became the greatest pirate to ever set sail? How I learned to be such a talented swordsman? How I – "

"You love my Mom, right?"

It was point blank and abrupt and very much in tune with the workings of a young and curious mind. It was a question that stopped him dead in his tracks. Henry pushed open the door and turned to watch Killian as he held it open for him. He hadn't been expecting that one. Perhaps a question about when they would go sailing again, yes, but certainly not asking what his feelings were for Emma. He coughed and ducked his head a little when Henry turned expectant eyes to him after noticing that the pirate had lost all forward momentum.

"Killian? You coming?"

What else could he do? He willed himself to keep moving out the door and down the steps out in to the diner's patio, the tables of which had been the sight of several tender moments between him and his Swan, moments that were seared onto his heart and into his soul. He gave Henry a shaky smile, but genuine none the less.

"Ready for the walk, lad?"

"You didn't answer my question yet, pirate," Henry teased as he fell in to step beside him. He really was so like his mother that way, Killian couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I suppose I didn't."

"So, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Love my mother?"

"Aye," The word was soft, reverent, choked out with the depths of his emotions. He'd only admitted it aloud once before in earnest, and that one time had cost him so much. He knew it wasn't going to cost such a steep price this time. There were no curses hidden in the words this time, because there wasn't a wicked witch wearing Henry's face. There was nothing there but the concern of a boy who loved his mother and had her best interests at heart.

"Good," his smile said it all, but Henry let out a small chuckle before continuing, "Even though she wouldn't admit it, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you. I don't think I have to warn you about hurting her – you've proven time and again that that's something you don't want – but you know, if you do… I'm pretty good with a sword. I've been taking lessons from Grandpa."

"I don't think you have any worries of me harming her, lad. If I were to harm her in any way, I would gladly take your sword and run myself through," the timbre of his voice strong and steady as Killian hoped to convey just how deeply he cared for Emma to her son, although he thought he would already know.

"So, do you think that maybe we could go sailing again, once the weather clears up I mean… And maybe you could tell me a little more about what my dad was like when he was younger," the earnest longing in Henry's voice nearly broke him.

"Aye, lad. It would be my honour."

* * *

The walk to the loft had been a little frigid, but no more so than the atmosphere inside. The pirate was a welcomed guest now that he was dating their daughter, but it seemed that he and the lad had walked in on something more trying coming from the new parents.

"Honestly, David, I will never understand why you get some of these ideas! What were you thinking?"

"I just thought – "

"No, you didn't think!"

"Mary Mar –"

"You look ridiculous!"

Snow and Charming had been arguing since they arrived. In fact, Killian wasn't even sure that they knew they were there. They'd let themselves in, set the table for lunch and were now seated with burgers and fries before them, raised eyebrows and stifled laughter erupting from both the boy and the pirate.

"Should we maybe…"

"Tell them we're here? Probably a good idea, lad. Why don't you do the honours?" Killian stole a fry from Henry's take out container with a smirk, just daring him to go and tell their royal highnesses that lunch was served and that they had had an audience to their little spat.

"David, you look ridiculous! I can't believe that you thought this would be a good look for you! Just wait until Henry gets here, he'll tell you since you obviously won't listen to me!"

Killian ducked his head as Snow charged in to the kitchen and dining area, picking up an errant toy that had found its way to the floor. Henry continued to watch his grandmother as she busied herself. She was obviously trying to calm down before speaking to them, which made Killian feel all the more like an intruder in their home. They had been very accepting of his relationship with Emma, but he still didn't feel completely at ease in their home.

"Mary Margaret, I don't think it looks all that bad… And it's not that bad, is it?"

When David entered the dining area, they finally had some context to the argument that had been taking place. It wasn't his clothes, the same old denim and plaid button down that was certain. Nor his hair, which was still blonde and coifed in its regular fashion. It wasn't until David turned to ask their opinions did they notice what it was that had the bandit princess up in arms about his appearance. Henry snorted. Killian merely ducked his head with a sheepish grin and began to scratch nervously behind his ear.

"Well guys, what do you think?"

There before them stood David, Prince Charming, Grandfather, Father, Deputy Sheriff, eyes rimmed in black liner and an earring, rather like Killian's but who was really noticing that anyway. Killian couldn't suppress his laughter any longer. The look did _not_ suit him – at all!

"Umm, Gramps – it uhhhh…."

"Mate, I just don't know if it's – " Killian coughed, choking a little on the fry he'd inhaled as he'd begun to laugh. The prince was not amused.

"See! Do you see Charming! Not _you_, not at all!" Snow intoned as she slid in to the chair beside Henry ruffling his hair, casting a sidelong glance at the prince.

The look that met their faces was absolutely priceless, pouting lip and all. Killian had always known his Swan's pouting must have come from her father, even if they hadn't had the fortune of a lifetime together for her to learn it. It was as natural to her as the penchant the prince had for doing the right thing and saving lives. She truly was her father's daughter.

"Snow is right, mate. Perhaps you should leave the –" Killian motioned around his face with his hand dramatically, "_accessories_ – to devilishly handsome pirate captains."

Laughter erupted from the table as David slid in to his chair and tucked in to eat. Killian was sure that he even saw the prince smile and let slip a little chuckle at the comment. Yes, this was an interesting family to be a part of indeed.

They fell in to a relaxed rhythm of laughter, food, and conversation. The Prince and the Pirate attempting to one up each other with their various experiences, though not for Henry's benefit as he had long stopped listening to them argue about what was more gallant or more wondrous sight to behold, seemed to be almost dancing about the room in their bubble of excitement. It was a wonder that anyone could hear the phone over their raucous laughter and showmanship, but the sudden ringing of first Mary Margaret's phone followed by David's in quick succession was enough to break them of their spell.

"Hello?"

"_Dad - "_

"Emma! I'm sorry, we were just – "

Killian's focus was turned completely to the conversation happening before him, even if he could only hear one side of it.

_"__Listen, Dad, whatever this is, it isn't good. I've invited a few people over to the loft to help me figure this out. I need a little magical assistance"_

It was at that precise moment that there was a knock at the door, and at David's confused look, Mary Margaret went to the door for their unexpected guest.

"Someone's already – "

"Mom!" Henry's exuberant cry letting him know that Regina was the first of their guests to arrive.

_"__Regina and Gold should both be there soon. Listen, Dad… Robin Hood – he's – "_

"Emma, you didn't?"

_"__No, no… We met him on the way back to the car. He's setting up a patrol near this mess, I'll explain when we get there… We should be home soon."_

"We'll see you soon then," the Prince's concern carried in his tone as he disconnected the call.

"They're on their way back, mate?"

"Yeah, there's someth-"

"The Saviour appears to need more saving. What is it with her needing so much help since you came in to the picture, pirate?"

Regina's words weren't quite as harsh as he'd thought they may have been given the circumstances. He knew that she was hurting, he knew that he and Emma were the cause of a lot of her current pain, but the anger was entirely directed at his Swan and that just wouldn't do.

"Touché, milady," he smirked and bowed slightly, while rolling his eyes.

Oh this was going to be fun, he could tell already!


End file.
